Conventionally, there is employed a biomedical electrode which is attached to a living body surface in order to detect a weak current generated in a living body to convey the detected current to a measuring instrument such as a heart rate monitor or convey an electric stimulus from a stimulation device such as a low frequency therapeutic device to the living body. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a biomedical electrode which is composed of: a conductive member having adhesiveness; an electronically conductive layer; and a nonconductive sheet-shaped material to support the layer and a connection terminal for connecting to an external device, in which a plurality of electrodes electrically independent of each other have been integrated with each other via the sheet-shaped material. Such a biomedical electrode is mounted to the living body surface by an adhesive force of the conductive member, and in general, is electrically connected to the external device such as the measuring instrument or the stimulation device via a cable which has been connected to the connection terminal.
In addition, there, is also employed an electrode which is integrated with a belt and then is mounted to a living body by winding and securing the belt to a chest part of a living body, in a case where the electrode is mounted to the chest part and then is employed with the heart rate monitor being connected thereto, etc. (For example, refer to Patent Literature 2.)